Lion Fangire
The Lion Fangire (voiced by Tomohide Takahara) is actually Rook and he's a lion-themed Fangire, also he's a member of the Checkmate Four. His true name was Creation of Heaven and Earth, listening to the Baby's Cry and the Angry Roar (天地開闢, 産声と怒号を聞きながら Tenchikaibyaku, ubugoe to Dogō o Kiki Nagara). He was from the Beast Class of Fangire subclasses. Rook is the one Yuri Aso swore vengeance on for murdering her mother, as well as being the one who slaughtered nearly the entire Wolfen Race. Being one annoyed with boredom, the Rook devised his own personal game: the "Time Play". In a Time Play, he feeds on a select group of people within a time limit, with failure to make the intended number resulting in self-punishment with an electric shock strong enough to kill a human. However if he manages to succeed the right amount of victims within his game, he rewards himself with ice cream. Eventually he is defeated by Yuri when she tricks him into using the Ixa System to weaken him before Otoya Kurenai and the Arms Monsters further weaken him for Yuri to deliver the deathblow with the Ixa System. However, the Rook barely escapes with a severe wound on his right shoulder, entering a deep rest to recuperate from his injuries. By 2008, the Rook has lost his memories while resting and possesses a child-like mentality, found by Wataru Kurenai and Shizuka Nomura. Because he cannot remember his name, they call him Dai-chan (great) due to his size. Soon after, Dai-Chan regains all of his memories as the Rook upon seeing one of his old battlefields. However, the Rook becomes bored with his Time Plays and now resorts to playing the ultimate game, doing good deeds before getting himself killed to enter Heaven. This plan is changed when the Rook seeks to destroy Ixa, eventually being destroyed by Megumi Aso as Ixa attacking his shoulder. In the World of Kiva, Rook is chasing after a renegade Fangire when Tsukasa Kadoya interferes and destroys him with the Ride Booker's Decade Slash. The Lion Fangire was among four Fangires who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Fangires were combined to create a copy of the strongest Fangire from the World of Kiva, Beetle Fangire. This Beetle Fangire is later destroyed by Kuuga's Mighty Kick. Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. The Lion Fangire was among the many monsters who were part of the this alliance. As more and more of the Kamen Riders started appearing and fighting Shocker's forces, the Lion Fangire fought Kiva alongside the Crab Fangire only to be defeated. The Lion Fangire's fight with Kiva was shown in a recollection by Amadum as he explained the nature of his world as a paradise for monsters destroyed by the Kamen Riders. Powers and Abilities The Lion Fangire is equipped with a double-sided club and a sword, has superhuman strength, has thick armor, and can launch his claws like rockets. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Feline Villains Category:Lions Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Tomohide Takahara Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Cats